Hellspawn of the League
by Tribal-werewolf-77
Summary: With his defeat at the hands of the Image Heroes, Omega Spawn was banished to the Void. While their he reclaimed his forgotten sanity. Now in a new world, with new allies and enemies. Spawn will face his toughest challenge yet.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am doing this story because I have recently purchased Spawn Origins 2 and I really like the book. The reason it's a crossover is because I don't really see a lot of Spawn crossovers out there so I just decided why not, and because I went to a local flea market and found a bunch of old Justice League toys, I forget why I ever got rid of mine those things are pretty cool, so here ya go ^_^

I do not own Spawn, Omega Spawn or the Justice League and any DC Superheroes

(The Void-Unknown point in time)

The remains of Omega Spawn drifted through the Void, twisted and mangled from the beating he took at the hands of the new Spawn, the Darkness, Invincible, Witchblade and Fortress. Each of them had taken turns pulverizing him in his weakened state, until he could hold on no longer, and drifted into sweat death. One thought crossed his mind then, a last hold onto what remained of his human-half, _Wanda_.

Omega Spawn later awoke to his current predicament, floating through the Void, a dimension from which Gaia came, not able to move due to his lack of limbs, the only ones still attached were his left arm and his head. His arm was so busted up it would be better if it had been detached, at least then he wouldn't have to look at it. His head was beaten up pretty badly as well; one of his horns had been ripped off. The other horns tip torn off and shoved through his right eye. A lot of his sharp serrated teeth had been knocked out as well and he continually spit green blood out of his mouth, which then dispersed into nothingness.

This went on for several days. Him waking up and spitting out blood. Then spitting more blood. And more, and more, and more. By that point he'd start shouting and roaring and raving on about how unfair his life was. Eventually he gave up.

Omega Spawn sighed and began to focus on something, anything that had ever gone right for him. Mostly he thought of Wanda. Then he felt something. He looked down to see his body reshaping itself, and his mind returning to its original state. Then he saw a light. A beautiful, beautiful light. Then images assaulted his mind and he barely understood what he saw but he did.

He saw a universe so different from his own, a place where superheroes and supervillains constantly battled for supremacy. But in this world, there was a heaven and a hell. But God was a benevolent deity who created it all, and was not just some evil, arrogant megalomaniac like in Omega Spawn's world. Then Spawn saw the uprising of Lucifer, changing his name to Satan and his banishment to hell.

Then later he saw more acts of power and destruction. A planet being destroyed in a hellstorm of fire and white-hot flames. But a shimmer of hope, a small capsule being jettisoned into space and landing at a farm in small sleepy town called Smallville.

Spawn saw a small boy watching his parent's die in front of him and then devoting himself to avenging the weak and donning a mask and cowl akin to a bat, reminded Spawn of himself.

Looking down at himself, Spawn recognized his old hellspawn body. He removed his mask and focused on his old human face. He felt the skin crawl back onto his body and his scarred tissue fixing itself. Spawn nodded in acceptance, those lessons of magic from Houdini paid off. Spawn began thinking of this new development in his after-life, when he hit concrete and blacked out.

(Metropolis, The Suicide Slums)

"Hey, hey buddy, you ok?" A homeless man poked the strange being who had appeared from the place that the bright green flash originated from. The homeless man quickly grabbed the strange man and brought him to his shack. The strange man with the strange cape stirred slightly over the hours the old man had him and he always asked if he was alright every time he did so, but gathered no response from the man.

However this time the man opened his eyes, or at least what the bum thought to be eyes. Piercing dark green eyes gazed up at him. The homeless man grinned, showing his decaying teeth and held out his hand. "Good ta see ya' awake dude, ya made me think you'da never wake up ya'know?"

The strange man nodded and sat upright and shook the bums hand. "I'm Spawn, but you can call me Al." The bum nodded and pointed to himself. "You can call me Austin, retired MPD police officer and now homeless bum." He chuckled and Spawn cocked his head to the side and frowned inside his mask. _Judging by this place's state it isn't to different from my dimensions at least in the homeless situation though_, Spawn sighed and got up, the makeshift bed he was on creaked in protest to the shift in weight. Swinging his legs to the floor and standing up, Spawn looked Austin and asked. "What time is it, where am I and what month is it?"

Austin jumped up and walked over to a wall and pulled back a curtain, (actually old blankets held up by shower curtains) and looked at the slums outside. "Well, judging from the position of the sun, it's at night dude heh. Annnnd well, its near Christmas and snowy so it's winter too. To answer your second question, your in Metropolis, a shinning city of human achievement, at least for the tourists and the fatfucks who occupy the real city. You, my dear new friend. Are a guest in the almighty Suicide Slums. The mayor just decided to take all the homeless and the gang members and all the other losers and dregs of society, annnnd shove them all together into one large area."

Al walked to the blind and looked out and saw a scene that reminded him of Rat City. The homeless were at work constructing new shacks and fortifying old ones to survive the winter and early summer. Those without their own shacks, the sick, the old and in some cases the children were left wandering the street looking for something to help them, although most of the children were being taken into the homes of the more experienced and hardened homeless who had shacks and space to house the young ones.

But through it all, Spawn saw homeless men and women being harassed and attacked by the gangs and other misfits and criminals who had nothing better to do. Spawn growled and his changes clanged along with him. Austin stifled a gasp. "A-Al? You okay?" Spawn growled. "Yea, I'm going out." Spawn then walked over to the makeshift door, opened it and left, slamming it shut.

Austin sighed and ran his hands through his hair, then he grinned and chuckled darkly. "Yea sure, you do that. Just know that I'll have my revenge Hellspawn."

Spawn sighed softly as the snow crunched under his feet, he had willed his cape to go snow white and cover his form, making him blend into the environment. He walked up behind a large fat white man who had a red bandana covering his head and reeked of beer and cigars that was holding a knife and cornering a young homeless woman into an alley.

"Come on sweat cheeks, you going to make this easy for me or am I gonna take that ass by force?" The woman 's scream was muffled as the man forcefully kissed her. He began creeping up her ratty shirt but was interrupted by Spawn. "What are you doing!" More of a question then a statement.

The fat man turned around and glowered at him. "Back off freak, you leave me alone or I'll cut ya ya here?" He lazily waved his knife at Spawn and turned around to finish what he started, or tried to at least. Spawn moved quickly and willed his cape to wrap around the mans head and jerked him back into a wall. Spawn looked down at the girl. "Leave." She nodded and ran off. Spawn turned back to the fallen man and grabbed his leg while disengaging the cape from his head. Spawn swung the man and hit him against the wall, again, and again, and again. When he dropped the man he leaned down and lifted him by the throat. The man was bleeding and coughing out teeth. Spawn leaned in real close and whispered to the man. "I don't care if you're just a dumbass who just can't get laid and uses homeless women to get off or if you're some big-shot gang leader but you spread the word. This is Spawn's turf, and I don't care whether you go to the heroes of this world I won't stop, get out of my territory." Spawn shoved the man to the ground who got up shakily and limped off.

Spawn looked at the fleeing man and then left the alley. For the rest of the night, he stopped rapists, thieves and murderers from doing what they want. One woman in particular would be interested in him. She had raven black hair, tan skin and a nice hourglass figure. Her name was Lois Lane, the girlfriend of the world-famous Superman and is regarded as a nuisance and a troublemaker. She had been doing a report on how horrible the Suicide Slums were. She had dressed and applied make-up to look like a homeless women.

She had attacked that night by some of Luthor's men. They had gagged her and were loading her into a truck when a figure in red and black attacked them.

-Flashback—

Lois was struggling against the ropes that the thugs had tied to her. The gag in her mouth prevented her from yelling and possibly summoning Superman to her aid. One of the thugs laughed, "This'll get at Super-Freak for sure!" The other three just laughed. One of the thugs chuckled and said. "Goin 'round front to start'er up, I'll see ya there."

The others continued laughing until the heard a scream and a crash. The three thugs lined up around Lois and lifted up their AK-47's and eyed the area surrounding them. A thug let out a startled gasp as he was lifted by his head and thrown into a cluster of trashcans nearby. The other two screamed and ran, Lois heard the sounds of chains clinking together and then suddenly the two thugs were on their bellies being dragged into an area of shadows darker and thicker then the rest. Lois heard kicking and screaming and gun shots, pistols maybe. When suddenly it stopped, and blood formed a pool around the shadowed area.

A figure walked out, he was tall, taller then even her boyfriend the Man of Steele. He had broad shoulders and was obviously muscular. He wore a black suit with a large white M, he wore a belt with a large skull on the front with what appeared to be chains attached them to his waist, he had a long red cape held to his chest by skulls, he had red arm, leg and knuckle guards with spikes on them. His mask had white marks surrounding the dark piercing green eyes. Lois went limp, for all she knew this man was another supervilllain seeking to kidnap her to get at Superman.

The man walked over and stopped in front of her. "I know your awake girl, so get up." Lois's eyes opened and looked up at him. She tried to get up but realized she couldn't. _Duh girl, your tied up!_ She would have continued her mental bashing had he not growled. "Your bound and gagged huh? Hmph, great, hold still girl." She held still as she felt his cold hands rip her bonds off. She gagged and drooled a bit as she removed her gag.

The man looked down at her. "Your fine now, do you know what those men wanted with you?" Lois shook her head. "No sir." He grunted and began walking out of the alley. Lois ran forward and grabbed his arm, _Maybe this guy is some new superhero?_ She thought to herself. "Who are you?" She questioned. The man looked at her in annoyance. "I am Spawn." And then he dissolved into a bright green light.

(Metropolis, The Suicide Slums, The next day)

Spawn awoke to a loud laughing. Now as a hellspawn, he did not need to sleep, even less so when he became the Omega Spawn, with unlimited necroplasm at his beck and call, even in his human form he still retains the necroplasm, thus eliminating that weakness.

He had arrived at Austin's shack early that morning to find it empty. He shrugged, figuring that Austin had gone out for the night. Waking up, Spawn had been proven right. The homeless man with pasty yellow skin was currently reading a newspaper entitled the **DAILY PLANET**, while drinking a coffee, or tea, or something steaming at least. The man looked at Spawn with a glint in his eye. "Yo Spawn, guess what man! Ya made the front lines!" "WHAT!" The homeless man cringed. "Check it out dude." He said holding up the paper.

A HERO CALLED SPAWN: By Lois Lane

Last night at around midnight, I was posing as a homeless women in the Suicide Slums, in order to uncover the shocking truth's and the true extent of the horrors that go on there. While I was their I witnessed homeless men and women hard at work just to scrape out a living and criminals tormenting them. Towards the end of my stay and to be precise, as I walking to be picked up by a colleague of mine Clark Kent I was ambushed and taken hostage by several thugs. They bound and gagged me. I was afraid they'd hurt me or worse. When suddenly a dark figure reminiscent of Batman saved me. He called himself the Spawn, if your reading this Spawn, then thank you.

Spawn growled in the back of his throat, he hated reporters. "I'll be back." Austin shrugged and waved.

(Metropolis National Bank, About 4:00 PM Eastern time)

It was a peaceful day in downtown Metropolis, the citizens were happy and the economy was prospering. When suddenly.

BOOOOM!

Out of the wreckage of the Metropolis National bank stood a Robot oddly reminiscent of the Terminator with a glowing green chest. He carried with him a bag filled with millions of dollars. The robot's name was Metallo. Everyone started screaming and ran.

But then, a ray of hope, as the Man of Steele Superman dived down from the sky to defeat Metallo. That hope was quickly crushed, as he was hit dead center of his chest with a kryptonite empowered laser. Metallo chuckled. "I'd always known kryptonite hurt you Superman, but are so weak you down with the first shot? Ha Ha Ha! What's the matter Man of Steele? You going to cry?"

Superman gritted his teeth and stood up. "You know it won't Metallo." Metallo chuckled and held up his hand within which he charged another blast of kryptonite. Superman flew at Metallo shot off a kryptonite-powered blast toward him. Superman dodged the blast and gritted his teeth, this was not going well. Usually Superman could take out Metallo with a dive bomb but with that strategy failed, he had to come up with something quick.

Superman hit Metallo with a less powerful punch then normal. Metallo flew back but twisted his body in mid-air and landed on all fours where he shot a quick laser out of his mouth. Superman gasped in pain as he flew back from the force of the blast.

Superman went through the wall of a local department store. Superman pushed himself up and shook the debris off his suit. This was not **going** well.

Spawn was traveling the city, stalking through the shadows and the alleys. He was going at a steady pace, albeit slowly, towards the Daily Planet. He hated traveling like this, but he wasn't comfortable traveling over the rooftops, seeing as the superhero Superman flies over the city much of the time, that would probably be an awkward conversation. He was content with the silence that came in the alleys. This precious silence was interrupted when an explosion occurred nearby.

Peering out of a nearby ally, the dark hero spied one of the numerous battles between Superman and a supervillain who he heard people identifying as Metallo. Spawn scowled behind his mask, that Superman didn't seem to be as strong as many people believed.

Spawn ducked into the alley and considered his options. Option one, help Superman defeat Metallo and share his existence with the world. Option two, help Metallo kill Superman and eliminate a possible threat in the future. Or option three, remain hidden in the alley and wait this battle out.

Making up his mind, Spawn looked out of his alley to see Superman looking extremely pale and crawling away from Metallo who was chuckling and marching with his head held high towards the weakened Man of Steele. "So Superman." Metallo began. "You think that you could have stopped me? After all these long years of defeat after dismal defeat, you are finally defeated by me!"

Their silent viewer watched on and prepared himself to attack.

Metallo lowered his arm and prepared to fire his laser at maximum power. "Using my power at this level weakens me for a time, but it will be worth it to see you finally die by my hand, not Luthor's, mine!"

Superman shut his eyes as he prepared for the inevitable. He could hear the cold, metallic laughter of Metallo as he charged up his beam.

As the beam-finished completion Metallo chuckled in dark glee. "Time to die Man of Steele." And as he fired the laser Metallo caught a glint of metal out of the corner of his optics. (AN: He's a robot so I just figured) And then the beam was sent awry as a chain hit his arm.

Metallo growled, so close! Looking over to where the chains came from, Metallo saw that new goody-too shoes er-what was his name again? Spawn that's it.

Metallo growled and shot a beam from his hands at the hellspawn, but it bounced harmlessly off his chest. Metallo ran forward and attempted to punch Spawn in the face, his fist, however was caught by Spawn and crushed.

Metallo screamed in pain (do robots feel pain?) and jumped back clutching his destroyed hand. Metallo let out a yell of pain and anger and began firing kryptonite lasers at the hellspawn over and over again, all of which were either blocked or deflected by Spawn's cape.

Metallo felt the drain in his energy after he fired off his beams. A solid punch in the face by Spawn sent him careening back even more, his vision distorted by a dent in the head. As his vision cleared he was picked up by Spawn again and throne through a phone booth, destroying the phone and knocking him out.

Spawn growled. "Pathetic." Spawn turned around and walked to Superman, who was struggling to get up. "Herm, here, let me help you." Superman nodded. "Thank you stranger. Tell me, are you that new hero Spawn?" Spawn helped the Last Son of Krypton up and spoke again. "I am not a hero," Superman raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not a hero and I'm not a villain, I merely wish to help those who are to weak to help themselves."

Superman chuckled. "It's a little to late not to be called a hero, look." Spawn raised an eyebrow in curiosity but jumped a little when he felt a tugging at the bottom of his cape. Looking down, he saw a little girl. "Mistew, are you helping Supewmun?" Spawn raised an eyebrow, most children ran screaming from him when he even looked in their direction.

Spawn sighed and waved the child off. Superman chuckled. Spawn looked at him in confusion. "Weren't you just about to die a few seconds ago?" Superman grimaced. "I was, the energy source Metallo uses weakens me and can even kill me if I'm near for more then a few minutes." Spawn looked at him strangely but then shrugged.

Superman nodded and pulled something out of his pocket. "Look, I appreciate your help and I'm thinking you'd be a valuable member to the team. Look, just take this card and meat me at the Daily Planet." He handed Spawn a card. Spawn looked down and read it.

**JUSTICE LEAGUE**

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**ALL SUPERHEROES ARE WELCOME**

**WE HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE**

**TO USHER IN A NEW ERA OF PEACE AND ORDER**

Spawn looked up at Superman but didn't see him their. Looking up at the sky Spawn saw Superman heading towards the Daily Planet. Spawn hissed under his breath. "Always has to have the last say so don't he?"

End of Chapter 1


	2. UnlimitedThe Joker gets an Upgrade

I do not own Spawn or any DC Comics or Image Comics material, I merely borrow these things savvy?

Chapter 2: Unlimited/Joker Gets An Upgrade

Spawn was aboard the Watchtower. A space station that he thought could have come right from Star Trek or Star Wars or other Sci-Fi films. In truth, he had no connection in this new world other than that Superman guy, who apparently was like the head hancho around here. Spawn was uncomfortable as well, he had noticed the heroes and heroines looking at him strangely. _Must be because they've neither seen or heard of me before_, he thought to himself with a shrug and drifted back into the shadows. "Who are you?" A dark voice growled at him from the shadows to his left.

Snapping his head in the direction of the voice, Spawn saw the Batman looking at him from the shadows. "I'll ask you again, who are you!" Spawn narrowed his eyes. "I am Spawn, now if that is all..." Spawn began walking away, but was roughly turned around by Batman. "I know of every hero and villain in the world but i've never heard fo you Spawn." Spawn growled at him. "I'm not from your world." Batman recoiled slightly in shock, but regained his composure in a second.

"Then don't expect me to trust you." Spawn was about to retort but the Man of Steele intervened. "Why don't you two stop? Your causing a scene and this is supposed to be about heroes coming together for the greater good." Spawn looked around and indead, other heroes were glancing at them, staring, or placing bets on wether or not Batman and the 'New Guy' would get into a fight. Batman nodded. "Alright, i'll stop but I still don't trust you." He pointed at Spawn who grunted. "Right back at ya buddy."

( 1 Hour 30 Minutes Later: Watchtower, Simulater Room)

Spawn found himself inside the simulater room of the Watchtower. Reason being that the heroes of this world wanted to, 'test', him and discover what his powers are. Spawn was standing in a pure white room with a glass panel in the upper portion of the room. Inside was the control room, Superman along with the other founders of the League stood silently. Superman leaned into the microphone. "Ok Spawn, the rest of the founders and I want to get a good grip on your abilities, so we will be simulating several of our enemies for you to face. Are you ready?" At Spawn's nod Superman pressed several buttons on the console, the test had begun.

Spawn was momentarily stunned as the white room around him dissapeared and was replaced by a harbor dock. Complete with a miniature sea as well. The boards in front of him exploded and out came what Spawn assumed to be a fusion of a human and an alligator. The being was easily as tall if not taller then Spawn himself, had wide soulder and large burly burly arms. Bloodshot red eyes stared at him from a strange saurian like head. The only thing the humanoid being wore were a pair of brown ripped up pants, out the back of said pants swayed a large tail. Hands with talons and dinosaur feet added to the creatures ferocious appearance. The reptilian creature growled at Spawn who stood his ground and eyed the creature warily. "Grrr, you protect him!"

Spawn tilted his head. The reptile growled at him again. "You protect the Batman. Batman should be my lunch not you! But you'll make a nice appetizer. I am Killer Croc and your meat!" He lunged at Spawn jaws agape and ready to bite. Spawn dodged to the left and used his chains to muzzel the beast and threw him to the ground.

Killer Croc hit the artificial dock, which splintered under his weight. He got up growling and hissing curses. He pointed to himself and roared. "Get in ma belly!" Spawn chuckled and began backstepping, "How 'bout you make me you overgrown gecko!" Killer Croc roared and punced. He had intended to land in front of the anti-hero and sucker punch him in the gut, but when he landed the wood underneath him broke and he fell to the water below.

Spawn smirked, these people were perfectionists alright, the artificial dock even had places that were rotted! Killer Croc crawled out of the hole snarling. Spawn decided to take to offense and dashed forward to punch the reptilian man in the snout . Croc's head snapped back and he staggered a bit before righting himelf. Croc snorted and swung his tail at Spawn who caught the appendage with little trouble. Spawn lifted Croc over his shoulders and onto a pole, impaling him and causing the crocodilian to roar in pain and begin struggling. Seconds after being impaled, the saurian quit struggling.

Spawn looked around as the scene changed back to the room from before and Killer Croc became an android. The former angent of Hell looked to the glass window to see the founders of the League discussing among themselves, then Big Blue talked to him from the microphone again. "Alright that was good, now beginning your second test."

The scene changed, he now found himself in the middle of a dark city. Skyscrapers cast dark shadows around him and only a few rays of sunlight permeated the darkness. Spawn enjoyed the silence that infected the air. The silence continued until a feminime voice rang out behind behind him. "Hi there tall, dark and gruesome! Watcha doin, ripping off Batman?"

Spawn looked back to see that villainess and eternal 'love' of the Joker, Harley Quinn. Spawn growled, honestly had no time for this foolishness, but if it means getting in good with the League...

"Welp, it was nice seein ya. I'll let Mistah J know how cool your cape was but. Bye! Bye!" Spawn's eyes widened as Harley seemingly out of no where pulled out a bazooka and fired it at him. Spawn jumped over the missile and used his cape to wrap around Harley with which he threw her into the side of the alley head first. Which resulted in her being knocked out cold. (AN: People reading this may ask me why Harley was beaten so easy. Well she's just a relatively insane normal person who can pull weapons out of hammerspace. But to be honest she doesn't have many invulnerabilities.)

Spawn snorted as the scene shifted to the Metropolis, the Daily Planet to be exact. Spawn heard Superman's voice again. "Alright, time for your third and final test."

Spawn was musing to himself over how they actually managed to make these holograms so life like when he heard Superman's voice behind him. "Your cape sucks!" Spawn looked behind him and saw a different Superman.

The Superman in front of him was shorter and more bulky than the one he knew. This Superman had slate grey skin, a dark blue and purple costume, a large grin, wild matted hair and a sign over his chest that said. BIZARRO No. 1. The doppelganger smiled and waved. "Good-bye to you! My name is not Bizarro Superman! I don't want to destroy you!" Spawn twitched. "What the fuck!"

Spawn jumped back as Bizarro flew in front of him and tried to grab him in a bear hug. Spawn swore, _Jee-Zus! He's quick!_Spawn rolled to the left and grabbed Bizaro's ankle with his cape. Bizarro looked down and grunted, but chuckled as Spawn threw him into the giant globe outisde the Daily Planet, which collapsed on top of him.

Bizarro pushed himself out of the wreckage and laughed while clapping his hands. Then he took a deep breath and blew fire out of his mouth. Spawn swore and used his cape to shield himself. _So this guy has all of Superman's abilities, only reversed?_ Spawn mused to himself. He was knocked out of his stupor as Bizarro yet again demenstrated his inversed powers by shooting a blue beam out his eyes.

Spawn's cape acted again and received the attack head on. Spawn hissed in surprise as the area his cape was hit at had frozen solid. Bizarro heartily laughed and picked up a large slab of concrete from the sidewalk and threw it at Spawn. Spawn jumped over the projectile and fired a beam of Necroplasm at the doppleganger.

Said doppleganger cried out in pain as the mystical flames burned off pieces of his costume and burned his skin. Bizarro sttod his ground as the onslaught finally ended, huffing and puffing he looked up and glared at the Hellspawn. "You hurt Bizarro? Grrr, then I guess it's time to mess around!" Spawn sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose. _Note to self. Ask Superman what goes on in his head._

Bizarro flew Spawn as fast as he could and punched him in the face, sending Spawn careening threw a wall. Bizarro waited for his foe to come out of the shadows but there was no response. Bizarro cocked his head to the side in confusion. He waited for around five or so minutes and the real Superman was thinking of ending the program, when chains erupted from the shadows and wrapped around Bizarro's neck. Bizarros reached up and grabbed the chains.

Spawn walked out of the wall he had not a few minutes ago been rammed through, the chains wrapped around his right fore-arm. "Alright Bizarro, lets see how well you handle a face full of hell!" With that said, Spawn willed his chains to light aflame in green gellfire. Bizarro wailed in pain as the mystical flames burned him. Spawn noticed the area around him return to its original form.

A door opened in front of Spawn, through which Superman and the other heroes walked in. Superman smirked. "Welcome to the Justice League." He said as he gave Spawn a communicater and a key. Spawn raised an eyebrow., "What with the key?" One of the heroes next to Superman chuckled and spoke to Spawn in a really excited voice, as if he were jacked up on sugar. "The key is for your room. Not all superheroes have 'secret' lairs like Bats over there," he pointed to Batman who narrowed his eyes. "so we keep rooms up here in the Watchtower in case other heroes need a place to crash or plan or whatever." Spawn nodded and left, glaring at Batman along the way.

(Arkham Asylum: About the Same Time)

"You got a visitor Joker." A guard drawled on as he led the Joker to the conference room. The Joker qurcked his head and laughed. "Oh my! It seems as if Bat-Buddy can't stand to see me locked in jail, and so decided to save me! WAIT! It might be Harley! Wait, if its Harley...DEAR GOD, SOMEBODY HELP ME AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The guard rolled his eyes and punched Joker in the gut.

The Joker was wheezing as he was brought into the conference room. The Clown Prince of Crime chuckled softly as he beheld a pale man dressed in hobo clothes. The man grinned at the Joker. "Morning Joker, I believe you can help me with something." The Joker looked from side to side to make sure the gaurds weren't going to do something. Actually, they didn't look like they were going to do anything accept stare at the two. The Joker chuckled as he saw the gaurds eyes were pure black. Hypnotism. The Joker grinned and freed his hands and arms from his strait jacket. He rested his arms on the table in the middle of the room and laughed. "So you want my talents hm! Well I don't come cheap! You better get me out of here first of all and then you do whatever I say or I gut ya. Here that bum boy!"

The homeless man laughed as well, causing the Joker to become confused. No one laughs with him, accept Harley but she hardley counted. Who was the bum in fron of him? "I'm Austin." The Joker tilted his head again. _Can he read my mind?_ Austin laughed louder. "No my homicidal friend, it is merely child's play to understand what your going to think next. Now as for payment. I will not let you out. But I can give you enough power to do that and much, much more."

The Joker laughed. "Like what!" The man smirked, "Like, beating Batman perhaps?" The Joker looked at him in awe. "You van do that!" Tha man nodded but held up a hand to stop the Joker from hugging him in his insane glee. "Now, now Joker. There is a small price. If you are killed while still using my power then you serve me for eternity, how's that sound?" The Joker nodded and grinned. "Gimme tha powa! Gimme tha powa! Gimme tha powa!"

Austin's eyes narrowed and glinted in cruel delight. "Very well, hold out your hand so the process may begin." The Joker nodded, laughed, held out his right hand, laughed again and hummed a tune. Austin pulled a glowing greenish-yellow orb. The orb faintly glowed and there appeared to be a struggling figure inside. Austin put the orb in the palm of Joker's right hand and pulled back, obviously waiting. Joker raised an eyebrow. Then screamed in pure pain as the orb ripped into his hand, warping his cells. Austin laughed and clapped in sheer delight. Then, in a green flash, was gone.

What was once the Joker lifted its head and cackled. _**Guess he held up his end of the bargain kukuku**_. The Joker cackled again. Then he ran into and broke through the wall seperating the conference room and the courtyard.

Out in the courtyard, the gaurds surrounded the area of the explosion waiting for the cause to come out so they could shoot it. They were obliged. A cloud of dust covered the creature formerly known as the Joker. One of the gaurds got a look at the new Joker and wet himself in fear. "Dear god!" The Joker cackled hysterically. "**Not even close. Get ready. You'll feel some pain...**"

The next day the Batman and Commisioner Gordon would arrive at the grisly scene. For once in his life since his parents were murdered, the Batman was speachless. Commisioner Gordon having pulled himself together after a bout of vomiting walking up to Batman. "What...Monster, could have done this!" The Batman shook his head. "I don't know. I really don't know."

The two were speachless as they saw several ambulances, police cars, and even fire trucks, being filled with the bodies of both Prison Gaurds and the Prisoners themselves. At least the super-villains survived, being kept safe deeper in the asylum. Batman narrowed his eyes at the carnage.


	3. Dead Man WalkingRise of the Dark Knight

Dead Man Walking/War for Gotham Part 1:Battle for the Cathedral, Dark Knight Rising

Spawn sat silently on his throne of trash and anything else the local homeless could find that could support his nearly four hundred pound body. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. The homeless in this world were not like those on his. The bums that scratched a living in the Suicide Slums were so, he couldn't place his finger on the word, **needy**! Yes that was the word needy. While the bums in Rat City were needy, they at least knew how to take care of themselves, and at least tried to correct a problem themselves before taking it up with the Spawn. But these homeless were extremely needy. Either the heroes of this world softened them up to much or this was just who they were they grated on his nerves a lot. Hell, just this morning he had to settle a dispute between two residents of the Suicide Slums who were fighting over an AK-47 taken from Luthor's men a few weeks ago. _Honestly_, the hellspawn thought to his self, _there weren't even any bullets left, what could they have wanted_!

"An I told ya! The Spawn don' wanna be disturbed!" A homeless man who everyone simply called Rick said to a small horde of bums, whom were all roaring to be let in and be witnessed by their dark king. Then they gasped in shock and awe as said king walked to the forefront of the horde. Spawn growled and the crowd flinched, one thing you learned in the Suicide Slums, don't get the Spawn angry. Spawn sighed. "What the hell do you all want?" The apparent leader of the bums, a man named Jacob snarled at Spawn. "We have been getting beaten up like dogs daily by thugs and you won't do anything about it!" The small horde yelled in agreement. 

Spawn raised his hand to silence them. It worked. Spawn growled to himself. "I do not help all of you because I cannot help all of you at once. I am not omnipotent and I do what I can to help." The crowd roared in anger, their faith in their king at least partially restored. Spawn returned to his throne and sat down with a heavy sigh.

(2 Hours Later)

Spawn was napping on his throne. While he did not require it to restore his energy, it was nice to be able to do something remotely human. However his nap was ended abruptly by Rick who shook him awake and said. "There's something going down by the docks! You gotta go man!" Spawn rose from his throne and leaped onto the side of the building in front of him. Clawing his way up to the top of the building, he used his cape to fly toward the docks. He had no idea who would dare disturb his new stomping grounds like this but whoever it was would soon learn to fear him.

Spawn landed on a medium sized building overlooking the docks, across the river he could see the dark and gloomy city called Gotham. He felt a sense of nostalgia looking at that city, it reminded him way to much of New York, only difference was that it was dirtier. Realizing what he really came for, he looked down at the docks and searched for any disturbances. He didn't have to wait for long as he saw several fisherman running out of a warehouse. Spawn leaped off of his perch and glided towards the warehouses roof. He sank to his knees as he hit the roof. He silently walked over to the windows. He opened the window and crawled into the warehouse.

The place was a wreck and smelled like raw fish, meat and, swamp plants? Spawn shook his head in case he may have gone crazy but the smell was still there. He racked his brain in case he knew of any villains who come from swampy areas. The lights suddenly went out. This may have worked on any other superheroes but Spawn was not like other heroes, he had, in fact, night vision, the ability to see in the dark. His eyes glowed acid green in the darkness. He heard shuffling all around him, a low moan came from behind him.

Turning around Spawn fired two shots of necroplasm at the sound. A grunt was heard along with the sound of sizzling flesh. Spawn only caught a quick glimpse of the thing before it ducked behind a group of crates. Spawn rushed to confront it but he couldn't find the thing. At least, until the thing crashed down on top of him that is.

Throwing the whatever it was off the hellspawn took a moment to observe his new foe. The man, zombie, whatever it was looked like a strange mix of Mr. Hyde, the mummy and the Frankenstein's Monster. It's skin was a rotted white-gray and was rotted in some places, showing bone in some. It stood just as tall if not taller then Spawn himself, broad shoulders followed by bony arms that were covered in sinewy muscles, large stitches covered its body and seemed to be the only thing keeping it together. Large hands meant for choking or tearing were thin, the fingers long and bony, with black fingernails sharpened into claws. It wore old style Victorian era clothes, but the clothes were ripped or gone in places, stains of mud, grime and what appeared to be blood was smeared across them. Its face wasn't much better. Paper like skin was stretched across its face like a cheesy horror movie zombie, it had no lips and Spawn could clearly see the decayed teeth clacking against each other. It's bone white hair hung limply in clumps off its head and it had no eyes what so ever.

It clacked its teeth together and cackled in cruel delight as it zoned in on its new prey. Spawn growled, he had no time for this thing! Spawn prepared to fire a blast but the dead man had other plans, leaping forward it swiped the hellspawn across the face, its claw like nails cut the hellspawn on the check, glowing neon green blood, necroplasm, dripped out of the wound. Spawn leaped back and ran his hand over the wound. It was already healing but it still stung a bit. Spawn shot off a necroplasm blast and hit the creature on the left side of its chest.

It howled in pain and outrage as the blast burned away its skin to reveal the ribs underneath. It jumped into a nearby corridor with Spawn in hot pursuit. As Spawn rounded the corner he was met by a fist to the face. The punch sent the anti-hero reeling and before he could get up the creature jumped on him, and began beating the hero mercilessly. Spawn felt his skull crack and his nose break under the creature's barrage. Spawn used his cape to wrap around the monster's ankle and sent him flying at the wall. The creature got up and roared at him and lunged again. Spawn dodged to the side and used his chain to impale the creature through the ribs. The monster shrieked in pain and attempted to wrench the chain out of itself.

As Spawn allowed the chain to return to him the creature hacked up a black substance that looked like tar or oil or maybe swamp matter. It didn't bother wiping its mouth but simply stood up and growled at the hellspawn. It began limping off but Spawn was not finished with the monster and blasted the creature through the chest with a necro-blast. The creature hit the floor with a dull thud and a puddle of the black ooze began forming about it. Then the building began to shake and Spawn sighed. _Great, something else that wants a fight. _

He was surprised to see the Superman burst through the ceiling, looked around and when he noticed Spawn he smiled a bit though when he noticed the creature and sighed. He floated towards the carcass and through it out the building, towards the river separating Metropolis and Gotham. Superman floated towards Spawn and sighed. "Sorry for not being here sooner, got hung up with a friend or enemy, I still haven't decided which yet, a guy named Lobo." He shrugged apologetically.

Spawn rolled his eyes, he doubted the Man of Steele noticed though and growled. "Mind informing me what the fuck this thing is?" Superman recoiled slightly at the vulgarity and shrugged. "No one really knows what he is, all we know of him though is his name, calls himself Soloman Grundy. We've beaten him about fifty times, each time we think we kill him but he just rises back up, different each time." Spawn gave him the Explain or die, look. Superman winced, Spawn's glare was just as bad as Batman's. "Well, every time he comes back he has different degrees of intelligence, strength, sometimes he has control of the swamp, sometimes he's stronger or weaker. Most of us just blow him up, all that swamp matter in him is flammable. Sorry for not warning you about him."

Spawn shrugged. "To late now though. I'm just going to go home." Superman nodded and flew off. Spawn teleported away.

Gotham City: Old Cathedral

Spawn sat upon a cross, overlooking the older streets of Gotham. Normally these areas were not upon his nightly routes but recently, a string of brutal murders, at least one a night were occurring, he was here to investigate and stop it. The cathedral he sat on was one of the great landmarks of Gotham, but due to the high crime rate of the city, the funds for the repairs of the old cathedral were cut. It was now a skeleton of its former glory. The tiles on the roof were broken and scratched. The floor boards and windows were chipped and broke. Batman narrowed his eyes as he heard the creaking of the tiles behind him.

Batman whirled around and threw a bat-a-rang at the figure who deflected it off his arm nonchalantly. "Wow Batsy, that almost hurt." Batman narrowed his eyes at the Joker.

"You should see the look on your face tall, dark and stupid!" The Clown Prince of Crime chuckled at his own joke. Batman growled at him. "It was you! You're the murderer!" The Joker laughed manically and held his hands up in surrender. "Oops, you got me didn't ya?" Batman threw a bat-a-rang at the Joker and the clown merely let it hit his chest, it deflected as if it hit steel and the Joker yawned. "Wow Batsy and here I knew that you'd be easier to take on now but still this is pathetic. Do you even know why I murdered those people?" Batman narrowed his eyes and slowly shook his head. The Joker grinned silently and whispered. "Because none of the other villains got the power I do now, the power to take what I want, when I want and to do, whatever I want. You know who your messing with?" Batman's eyes widened as the Joker's turned glowing blood red. "I am not the Vindicator, or the Vandalizer, or even the freakin', Vaporizer, no, I'm the toughest of them, the strongest of them and the hottest one of'em too if I may. You see Batsy, I aint the Joker you pushed around all these years. Now I'm stronger. Now, I'm tough enough to take on the world, even that Big Blue friend of yours. Now, I, am, the **VIOLATOR**!"

Batman's eyes widened in fear as the Joker changed into his demonic form. (AN: Everyone who reads this fic should know what the Violator's demon form looks like so I am not going to describe him) The now demonized Joker laughed at him in his head as the demons jaws were to displaced to form nothing but grunts and growls. _You'll feel some pain, but I know, you can hear me_. Batman gritted his teeth in pain, the demon's voice was like knives scraping on stone. Batman threw a small smoke pellet that obscured the beast from view. Offering the Batman a moments respite, but only for a moment, before the Clown Prince's hands erupted from the tiles beneath him and dragged him into the Cathedral.

Batman managed to grapple hook onto a support beam, but his respite was short lived as the rotted wood broke due to his weight. Spreading his cloak, Batman managed to slow his fall, but not enough to save him from injury, with an audible crack, his right leg broke upon impact. Batman cried out in pain. He was startled but maintained his composure as the Joker's demonic face came right up to his face. The Joker laughed in his mind, this was to easy. Batman lunged at the Joker in a vain attempt to head but the demon, who leisurely pulled back an inch or so from the attack.

_I'm getting tired of this, at least when I was human the Bat was at least __**some**__ fun. Aw well, time to get rid of my __**favorite**__ chew toy_. The Joker would have frowned if he could but in his demonic Violator form. The demon crawled around the fallen knight and almost tauntingly began making shallow cuts along the Batman's body, his suit doing little to stop the insane demon's claws. The Dark Knight hissed in pain and attempted to crawl to a safe place, the Joker didn't take to kindly to that. Flipping the Bat over the Joker stepped onto the Batman's mid-section, breaking several ribs with his weight, which was around a ton or so. (AN: In my rough guess) For once the Batman knew there was no chance of survival.

The Joker sighed, which to Batman seemed to be a light his. The Joker communicated telepathically to Batman, Well Batsy its been a hell of a ride, but I believe its time I ended this little charade of ours. The Joker used his long, bony and demonic arms to grasp the Batman's arm, and slowly removed the limb. The Dark Knight for once, since his parents died, howled in pain. The Joker cackled in sheer delight and ate the arm. Blood stained the Clown demon's already yellow teeth. He chuckled as he slinked back into the shadows and communicated to the Batman one last time. _By the way Batsy, layin there like that, it's bad for yer back_. The Clown Prince chuckled as he returned to the shadows of the cathedral. The Dark Knight let out his final sigh as he, the Caped Crusader, the Dark Knight of Gotham, finally died.

(The Void)

Batman opened his eyes to a strange, dark place. He was in his bloody uniform, his eaten arm had been returned, though it was mostly bone and stank of acid and decay. A light suddenly blinded him. The light seemed to dim as he beheld what he could only akin to an angel. The being had a mans face, white as snow, his ebony hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had piercing blue eyes, his features reminded Batman of a Hawk. The being wore an ancient Roman Centurion's armor, but the armor was a dark blue, with black edging. Two, ice encrusted eagle wings jutted out of his back, and he carried a sword that appeared to be made of ice. The being scowled at him, the Caped Crusader flinched. "Who, who are you?" The beings eyes softened a bit and he cleared his throat.

"I, am Gabriel." Batman's eyes widened, was he in Heaven? Gabriel smirked. "No, this is not Heaven, it is the void. A dark place the Catholics call Purgatory, it is a place between the realm of the living and the dead, it is a gate between universes. Your, I hesitate to use the word friend, Spawn, came from here." Batman glanced at the darkness. "He, was created here?" Gabriel chuckled. "No, as I said this is a gateway between universes. The Spawn came from another universe. Much like our own, but far more chaotic and evil. It is a universe where Heaven and Hell battle in the shadows every day, where their God created them to be his dogs and to provide forces for his army, and Satan tried to help humans by giving them free will. It is, backwards I suppose."

The Dark Knight sighed. "Does the light of good not break the darkness of this universe." Gabriel nodded. "Your ally, Spawn, was a beacon of light to many of the homeless who lived in the Rat City, the slums of New York. There were heroes too, like you. But they were manipulated by the government and other corporations that worked in the shadows, influencing them without them knowing it." Batman was shocked, how dare the government step into superhuman affairs! Batman growled. "Does our God, who you serve, work there?" Gabriel shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Our God, created all the universes yes, but he could not view and operate in all, omnipotence has its limits you know. So, he created the Man of Miracles, Gaia, the Jesus Christ of that universe in order to maintain order. She had many children, to each child she gave a world to in order to do with as they see fit. But to Earth, she gave to the twins God and Satan. They were her most disappointing children and she hoped letting them rule a world together would change their frequent bickering. But the argument between them escalated into war, war for the humans. God wanted them to be obedient lap dogs to worship him. But Satan wanted them to be free to do as they wish. This started the war, a war between Heaven and Hell that still rages. I cannot tell you more than why I am here." Batman frowned.

"Then what do you need of me Gabriel?" The angel smiled and chuckled. "Hell is growing stronger, Bruce, their rulers are growing stronger. The ruler of the third circle, Trigon the Terrible is prepared to escape through his half-demon daughter, Raven of the Teen Titans when she turns sixteen." Batman absentmindedly remembered the team his adopted son, Dick Grayson, Robin, led. He was brought back into focus as Gabriel cleared his throat. "The point is, Heaven has been out of mortal affairs for to long. We need an agent on Earth. We have chosen you. If you accept you will live again and gain many similar powers to your ally the Spawn, but you will have different ones as well. Do you accept." Batman nodded, he had much work to do, and the Joker needed to pay. Gabriel grinned, his pure white teeth almost glowed. "Good. Goodbye then." Batman was shot back into his body.

(The Cathedral, Twenty minutes after the battle)

Dark Red light illuminated the room as the Caped Crusader rose in his new form. He wore armor befitting his title of the Dark Knight. His helmet was dark wine red, but still remarkably like his old cowl, with bat ears sticking out prominently and a metal mask covered his face. A slit in the helmet showed glowing red eyes. He cape was two colors, the outer part being pure black, the inside dark wine red. The cape attached itself to wine red shoulder pauldrens that extended into a large red (AN: All reds are dark wine red, just so you know) bat that covered much of his upper chest. Dark black metal covered his chest, neck, arms and legs. Red gauntlets with three scalpels protruding out protected his hands. Black grieves with a red outline protected his feet. A sword could be seen sheaved at his hip.

Batman heard Gabriel's voice in his head_. "Rise now, soldier of Heaven, Heaven's Hunter, Heaven's Harrier! Rise now, our __**Redeemer**__!"_

_AN: Sorry I could not get this out so fast but I've been hounded by my school work a lot so yea. This is, honest to god, my main story, so if you like my Naruto stories suck it up cuz I aint writing in them for a while, so yea. Until next time rate and review and don't flame me, constructive criticism is awesome though so do that._


	4. The First Mission The Bat Strikes Back!

AN: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile I've just had a lot of stuff that needs to be done and well, here it is. By the way, should Spawn be in a pairing? Comment if so and i'll put up a poll for the women of the League, well, here it is.

The First Official Mission/The War for Gotham Part 2: The Bat strikes back!

Spawn was currently sitting in the briefing station of the Watchtower, silently listening to the Green Lantern brief him and the 'team', he was on, consisting of himself, the Green Lantern, Captain Atom, Green Arrow (who didn't seem very happy) and a stranger addition, a teenager who happened to be the cousin of Superman, Supergirl. The supposed girl of steel was far to bright and exuberant for his liking, _To impulsive, she'll get us killed if she can't control herself_. Spawn thought to himself as he observed her. She was grinning like mad and talking to Captain Atom so fast Spawn honestly thought she had rehearsed it or something. "We're finally getting a mission! Can you believe it! All we've been doing in this boring space station is eat, train and observe the world but now we finally get to actually do something to help people. I wonder what type of mission it is?" And on and on she continued, Atom looked as if he could kill her when Green Lantern began the briefing.

"All right people. This mission is more of a scouting mission then anything else. We will be dropped off by Javelin at this location." He pointed to a patch of land in an Asian nation. "There are unconfirmed reports of radiation and nuclear experiments in the area. Our mission is to scout out the area and find any evidence of these experiments or radiation, remember, we are only here to scout out the area, if we find any evidence we are report back to the Watchtower immediately, from there a heavy assault team will be assembled to deal with the threat. Any questions?" Green Arrow immediately raised his hand.

"Yeah, why is tall, dark and gruesome over there going with us?" He pointed at Spawn who immediately glared at him. The Green Lantern scowled at Green Arrow. "He's with us because he has experience dealing with these things." That settled, albeit in a strange way, the heroes moved in the hangar to get into the Javelin. As he moved up the ramp, he felt a tug on his cape, turning his head he glared at Supergirl through his mask, she flinched. "N-no need to bight my head off, I just wanted to know what's up with Green Arrow?" Spawn grunted. "I don't know. I don't think I should care either." Supergirl chuckled and walked into the Javelin, followed by Spawn who quickly sat down and strapped himself into his seat.

(The Mountains of a random Asian nation)

As the team arrived on the ground, Spawn felt a bit nervous, he honestly had no clue how to work in a team considering he has been working alone since he was reborn as a Hell-Spawn. After all, the only people he had met had either no skills whatsoever or were aching to either kill or severely maim him.

Spawn was jerked a bit as the aircraft landed. As he and the team exited the craft he noticed movement along the hills to the west. He used military hand signs to warn the Green Lantern. The Lantern nodded motioned for Spawn to remain calm. This was a bad move, however, as a small army of about twenty or more soldiers attacked them with older guns and tanks. Supergirl and Captain Atom immediately took to the skies while the Green Lantern formed a shield around himself and Green Arrow. Spawn dashed to hide behind a large boulder while firing off several green necro-blasts. The blasts were fired at random at the soldiers.

As the soldiers and tanks prepared to fire a military jeep pulled up and a man with a chest full of medals. Speaking in his foreign tongue to his men he pulled up in front of the Green Lantern and began speaking in english, although he still had an accent. "Forgive my men Lantern. We have been stressed due to, recent developments. Now, what is it my nation and I can due for you?" Green Lantern lowered his shield and narrowed his eyes. "We at the Justice League have several reports of radiation and nuclear testing going on here. Any comments?" The general narrowed his eyes and was about to respond when a mechanic roar filled the mountain valley.

A giant monster made of metal walked into the valley. It was huge, standing at about two hundred feet tall and was designed to instill fear into its opponets, its metal was painted a blood red color and a flaming mechanical skull surrounded by flames eyed the heroes and military with hatred.

The general yelled something and the soldiers opened fire on the behemoth, causing it to hiss in annoyance and turn its attention on them. As the heroes regrouped Captain Atom told the others. "That thing is the source of the radiation, we can't get close to it!" Supergirl hmphed in annoyance began to float towards the monster when two hands grabbed her arms, one from Spawn and the other from the Lantern. "Kara stay here! We need to come up with a plan!" Green Lantern hissed at her. She growled at him. "The best to take this thing down is the Kryptonian way, with fists and overwhelming force!" She jerked away from the two and raced towards the behemoth.

Spawn narrowed his eyes, _Stupid Girl! _He thought to himself._ She'll get herself killed! _Green Lantern sighed and turned towards the others. "Alright, we've got to focus on getting the military out of here and protecting theme. Arrow, you corral the military out of here, I saw a pass out of the mountains to the west of here, direct them to it, Captain Atom, Spawn, I need you two to focus on getting that things attention while I focus on stopping it, any questions? No, then get to it!" Spawn and the others nodded and rushed to their assignments.

Supergirl's philosophy of might is right was being proven false, Spawn noted as he and Captain Atom flew towards her battle with the enemy, and as Green Arrow was corraling the military towrds the designated pass, speaking to the general who then translate to his men. Supergirl panted as she was swatted aside like she was nothing, her costume was ripped in places and a still bleeding scratch was on her left cheek. "So, you guys decided to show up I see." She said to them. Spawn growled and fired off several quick shots of necroplasm, as Captain Atom fired several of his own bolts at it. (He can do that right?) Which merely seemed to anger the robot further.

Attempting a different tactict, Spawn flew low and simultaneously wrapped both his cape and his chains around the machine's legs and attempted to trip it up. Spawn suceeded as the beast tripped and gripped the side of a mountain, although this created another problem as the sheer weight forced the mountain to crumble underneeth it and several boulders to roll down the mountain Spawn hissed in annoyance and withdrew the cape and chains in order to leap back in time to avoid the boulders. The monster held up its hand to block several blasts from Captian Atom and Supergirl's heat rays.

This continued for several minutes, Spawn tripping up the monster and Captain Atom and Supergirl bombarding it with ranged attacks, until Green Lantern used his ring in order to cause a landslide to bury the monster. Landing near the other Leagures Green Lantern began speaking with the others. "Listen, I don't think that thing is gone so we are going to withdraw to Green Arrow's position and stage a defence with the military." Supergirl glared at him. "What are you kidding? We can't just stop now! We have that thing on the roaps we can finish him now!" Green Arrow was about to answer when Spawn beat him to the punch. "What is your problem can't you tell we are outmatched here? We just launched a major offensive on it and it shrugged it off like it was nothing, use your head you idiot!" He ended the speech by poking here head. Supergirl's eyes glowed red while Spawn's glowed with green fire.

The tense moment was shattered as the monster arose from the rubble and roared at them in hate. Supergirl narrowed her eyes at them and flew off at high speeds towards the behemoth, Green Lantern's eyes widened as she did and he took off after her. As Supergirl, with the Lantern in hot pursuit began nearing the monster a ball of nuclear energy began forming where its mouth would be. Green Lantern's eyes widened in fear as he picked up speed and nocked Supergirl away, just as the monster shot its attack at them, and hit Green Lantern almost point blank. Green Lantern roared in agony as he lost powered and plummeted towards the green, over two hundred feet below, but was luckily caught by Supergirl.

-Two Hours Later-

"Well, he's stable, for now. But he is very weak and it will take more supplies then we have in order for him to heal completely. As of now, I am the one in command." Captain Atom sighed as he finished his sentence and looked over the room. Supergirl was sitting in one of the chair's against the wall, silently crying. Spawn and Green Arrow were currently near the door way, quietly conversing." Apparently their talk had ended as Spawn walked into the room, his cape, shrinking to accomodate the size of the room. Nodding at Atom, who nodded back, Spawn quietly walked over and stood next to Supergirl. Supergirl looked up at him in fear and shock in her eyes. Spawn sighed and began speaking with her.

"Supergirl, what you did was utterly irresponsible and foolhardy. You disobeyed orders and this caused the near death of one of our teammates, of one of our friends. My god I though you were smarter then this! The Martian Manhunter sent you on this mission with us as a test to see if you were ready for full League resposibilities. The responsibility was trusted to Green Lantern to see if you are ready yet. If it were up to me, I would make sure you stayed in Metropolis for another year until** I, **deemed you fit for League duties. That is all, Captain Atom, I think we need to talk strategies." Atom nodded and patted Supergirl on the shoulder as he passed her.

Supergirl lowered her eyes to the floor in shame. What Spawn had said was right. "Knock, knock?" Looking up Supergirl saw the Green Arrow looking at her with pity. Sighing she turned to him. "Ready to growl at me too?" Arrow shook his head. "No, i'm here to tell you that what you did isn't exactly something anyone else wouldn't have done. Hell, if I had your strengh and powers when I was your age, you could bet i'da done the same thing." Kara looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "Really?"

Arrow chuckled. "Really, but you gotta realize one, thing. That Spawn guy, and even the Lantern, when they started out i'm pretty sure they did the same thing." "Really?" Green Arrow sighed. "Yea, see unlike you and to an extent even me, they didn't have people to train them. Spawn was just telling me that when he started all he had was a demon clown who wanted him to use his power to much, says if he used to much at that time in his life it'd kill him. And the Green Lantern? All he got was a bunch of human hating aliens telling him to use his will or something. Look kid, all i'm saying is don't beat yourself up for this mistake, after all, i'm pretty sure the Lantern or your cousin will do it for you." Laughing at his joke the Green Arrow left her to her thoughts.

-Outside the Javelin-

"So, did your little talk help?" Captain Atom asked the Green Arrow. Arrow nodded and told the two. "Listen, the people here are in deeper then we thought. That robot, it was created to protect the people here from invasion, but someone must have put in some bad programming because it went berserk and has killed a lot of people." Spawn nodded in understanding, such a monster would be useful at your beck and call. Captain Atom asked. "Does it have a weakness." Green Arrow nodded and withdrew a long metal cylinder. "The scientists said that this would disrupt the energy inside the monster and cause it to self destruct so long as we manage to get it into a small plate on its chest." Atom nodded, then said. "We should get to work, Green Arrow, do the scientists know where the robot will be in an hour?" Green Arrow nodded and, using a map on the Javelin showed a mountain valley like what they were in now.

"There is a refugee center here." Green Arrow explained. "At least a few thousand." Captain Atom nodded. "Get Supergirl, we leave now."

-An hour later-

"I've spotted it! Get its attention while I prepare my shot!" Spawn and the other leagures nodded at Green Arrow as they leapt into battle against the robot once again. Flighing at the monster Supergirl picked up two boulders and proceeded to throw them at the monster and then continually rained blows upon it with her fists. Rearing back, the monster attempted to punch her but was interupted when Spawn's chains and cape wrapped around its wrist. Powering up their attacks, all three of the diversion crew, Spawn, Captain Atom and Supergirl sent powerful ranged attacks against the monster. A massive explosion ensued, shrouding the monster in thick black smoke. Rearing up the robot shrieked in hate and used Spawn's cape and chains to throw him into the side of a mountain.

As Captain Atom and Supergirl circled around the mechanical beast and beat on it with super strengh and bombarded it with energy attack, Green Arrow lined up his shot and fired his only rod. _Damn it! _He swore to himself in horror as the monster turned, causing the arrow to miss entirely. However, all hope was not lost as Spawn, emerging from the mountain side caught the arrow with his cape and after bringing it to him, threw it like a javelin and lodged into the weak point of the robot. Wailing it pain and agony, the nuclear energy inside the robot fluctuated dangerously. Captain Atom swore when he felt this and looked at the others. Sighing he flew hight into the air and began absorbing the power from the robot, until, in a massive explosion, the robot was reduced to scrap, and all that was left of Atom was his costume, which, was also his body. (Look don't ask me how but in the cartoon they had scientists filling his flat costume with energy and it gave a thumbs up so there)

-The Watchtower, Three hours later-

"-Disobeyed my direct orders and rushed off to confront the robot on her own and in the mean time endagered the rest of the team and almost got me killed!" Green Lantern growled at Superman who just squirmed under his gaze but also retorted. "Now I know what Kara did was wrong but she's still new to this and they're is deffinitly room for improvements." Green Lantern begrudgingly nodded his head and turned the other way on his hospital bed.

As Superman stepped out of the Med Bay, he came face to face with Spawn. "Oh." Superman said, but narrowed his eyes at Spawn just as fast. "What you said to Kara was uncalled for she didn't-"

"I don't care what she did or didn't do!" Spawn hissed at him causing Superman's eyes to widen. Spawn continued. "The fact of the matter is she disobeyed a direct order from her commanding officer and in turn almost ruined the whole mission! I don't give a shit what her intentions were, be it fame or glory or maybe just sheer stupidity it doesn't matter! She has been doing this for about what, a year, maybe two? She should know better by now!" Superman growled at him and to passing employs and leagures, it sounded like a bomb was about to go off between them.

Superman glared at Spawn. "So your blaming me for what Kara did!" Spawn narrowed his eyes and said. "As her cousin, and teacher, you should have taught her how to follow orders. So yes, I do blame you!" A resounding 'ooh' sounded in the hall. Superman's eyes glowed red and his nostrils flared. The two stared at each other in a tense silence as the two glared at each other. Superman wavered first and turned away, he began walking until he reached the end of the hallway, then turned and growled at Spawn. "This isn't over."

Spawn hissed back. "It's over, when I say, it's over."

-Gotham City, The Bat Cave, Same Time-

As the newly christened Redeemer sat in his chair at the time, reviewing what he knew of the newly demonic enhanced Joker._ A far more serious threat, at least now the playing field has been equaled_. The Batman thought to himself as he scrolled down the pages. The Joker has been scarce as of late, as if sensing the Dark Knight was its equal once more,_ Or maybe he thinks i'm dead_. Batman thought to himself. The Joker was making itself (I highly doubt the joker can be called a he now) very hard to find through normal means. _**Then use your new powers, young Redeemer, stretch out your senses and find the demon's power!**_ The cold voice of Gabriel echoed throughout his mind. Batman nodded to himself and focused on his senses.

Batman felt the life force of all the living beings in the city he had claimed as his own years ago. Each life force felt different, the villains were especially strange, Batman could feel their own inner insanity plagueing himself as well, from the animalistic instincts of the Killer Croc, to the conflicting nature of Two-Face, Batman felt a particularly putrid and vile spirit that reeked of pure evil. The Joker.

As he discovered the location of his nemesis, near a graveyard in the richer neighborhoods of Gotham's uptown district, he stood up and, after exiting his cave, began leaping and flying across the rooftops.

-The Graveyard-

"Help me!" A voice shrieked out. Batman's sensitive hearing picking up the sound as he neared the graveyard, it was coming from the graveyard itself. Another voice, one he was very familiar with, cackled with glee. "**C'mon Harles, don't you wanna be ma bride**?" Harley? Now Batman was slightly confused_, I thought she loved the clown, what's changed_?

As the Dark Knight landed atop the roof of a chapel located next to the graveyard, there was the Joker, in demonic form, torturing Harley, who was in some black wedding dress. What else the Batman saw made him sick, the Joker had dug up the bodies of the dead and placed them in chairs, their hollow skulls seemed to emanate hate towards the demonic clown. Batman was stirred out of his thoughts when the Joker howled in laughter again. "**Come, on, Harley! I even got these fine gents and gals to come to the wedding**." As the demon motioned at the skeletal corpses around them.

The Caped Crusader decided that he had had enough and jumped from his place on the chapel, drawing his sword on the way down and flipped on the way down, using the momentum to slice off the top portruding horns of the new Violator. The Joker hissed in surprise as he whirled to face his old foe. "**B-Bat buddy? You're alive? Hey you got a new costume too. Oh this is rich, I get to kill you twice**!" Batman narrowed his eyes at the demon and held his broadsword diagnolly across his body in a defensive stance. "We shall see about that."

The Joker made the first move, slashing at the new Redeemer only to be blocked by the sword. "Foul demon! Thou shalt not win this day!" Batman yelled at him. _Since when did I start talking like a knight_? Batman asked himself as he slashed at the demon, creating a short and shallow wound across the chest that leaked blood. The Joker put a hand on the injury as it healed and lifted his demonic hand to see green blood. A raspy chuckle escaped the Joker, which soon turned into a full blown laugh fest. Batman cocked his head to the side. "What the?" Joker looked at him and got to all fours.

"**The thing is Bat-Buddy, I felt our last fight was, eh, lacking a bit of how shall I say. Ground, even ground. You see, even before our respective, changes, we have never fought a mahno a mahno before, oh yes we had fist fights but we never really, I don't know stood as equals mister black belt in everything and anything. But now, we can really go toe to toe with each other. So lets dance**!" The Joker finished the sentence by leaping into the air and belching flame at him from the sky. Widening his eyes, Batman saved himself only by rolling behind a crooked headstone. This served as a ruse however as when the Joker came down, he smashed onto the headstone, making it crumble to pieces and for Batman to be stuck under the demonized Joker. Grunting in annoyance, Batman thrust his sword up into the demon's neck as it was about to deliver a decapitating blow.

Groaning in pain as blood flowed from the wound, the Joker jumped away from the Dark Knight, and climbed onto the chapel. "**Grrr, why! WHY! WHY! WHY! How can you keep beating me!" **Batman pointed at him with his sword and roared. "Because when push comes to shove, i'll always be here Joker. I'll always stand between you and victory and no matter how many times you kill me, no matter how many times you become a demon I will still be here! Protecting the people from monsters like you! You said it yourself Joker, you are an unstoppable force, but i'm an immovable object!" After his little speech, the Dark Knight shot a blast of dark red heavenly fire at the demon, hitting it's arm at the elbow, and completely severing the lower half of the arm.

Shrieking in agony, the Joker fell to the graveyard with a mighty thud. _**'Quick, cut off the head! It's the only way to kill the demon, hurry or it will just regenerate!' **_Gabriel yelled in his mind. Leaping towards the demon, Batman hacked his sword through the beast's neck, lopping off the head and causing green blood to spurt out of the stump. As the head turned back into the normal Joker's, it began speaking, this time in a deeper more menacing voice**, "Congradulations new Redeemer, you've basically defeated a new born demon! Don't worry, i've plenty of more surprises for you and the Spawn. Ta, Ta for now**!" With that final word the head and the body dissolved into green sludge. Quickly gathering a bit into a vial he had on him, he began thinking. _What does he mean by surprises, and how does he know that damned Hellspawn_!

"Is, is it over." Batman was stirred from his thoughts by the still chained up Harley. As Batman freed her he answered. "No, one thing i've learned. It's never over." As Harley nodded in acceptance and allowed Batman to take her back to Arkham, the two never noticed a pair of glowing red eyes glaring at them from the darkness, before slinking back to its layer.

-Unknown Location-

"Um, ok, where am I?" The Clown Prince of Crime asked himself as he got up of the ground and looked around. The area he was in was a clear cut picture of Hell. Waterfalls and rivers made of blood snaked acroos the place, the grass he was laying on was dead and rusty red, and felt like small needles poking him. Humans and aliens, impaled on spears, were spread out like small forests and a large dark tower stood off in the distance. "Is this Hell?" He asked himself.

"Not yet, well, compared to when i'm through with it it won't be but until then, yes." A familiar voice came from behind him. Whirling around he locked eyes with the homeless man Austin. "You!" Austin grinned. "Me."

Joker hissed at him. "You bastard! I thought he was dead! Now i'm dead!" Austin shrugged in an 'I don't know' fashion. "Well I told you I wouldn't do anything to you when you were alive and that includes advice and information." Joker laughed at him and transformed into his demonic self. "**Well now your going to die you traitor ha ha**!" Austin sighed and waved his hand, Joker transformed back into a human. "W-what?"

Austin grinned at him. "Don't you realize? I gave you your power! And so, I can take it away?" With that, he drew back his hand and the green orb that held the Jokers power returned to Austin, Joker fell to the ground panting. Austin sighed at him. "Still, i'm unimpressed and dissapointed in your performance, you got beat on your second fight by an angel wannabee. Your predecesor did a much better job, so I say lets give it to him!"

With that, Austin threw the orb the ground so hard it shattered, green mist surrounded the area as a skinny man dressed in ragged grey khaki's, a blue overcoat and a wifebeater on arose from the fog, adorning his face were blue and white markings resembling a mask. "You called for me, my master" Joker looked between the two in shock before finally regaining his voice. "W-what about me, I want some of da powa too!" The strange man seemed to notice him for the first time. "Who's this poser?"

Austin rubbed his forehead. "Your new partner, as for you Joker, here. Have some of your own power." As green energy seemed to gather in his hands, he sent it all into the Joker. "There, it is done. Now lets get this strait you work for me now Joker. So for your first assignment, kill Spawn." This grabbed the new mans attention. "That asshole is still alive!" Austing nodded gravely and formed a portal. "This will take you to Metropolis, Spawn's new stomping grounds, now go!" As Joker and the Clown began to enter the portal, Austing pulled Clown aside and spoke to him. "Don't trust the Joker, if you think he'll betray us, kill'em." Clown cackled and nodded, then entered the portal.

Austin grinned in delight. This was going to be so much fun!

End Chapter Four.

Phew, after several months of nodda, zip and a whole lot of nothing getting done here it is. Don't forget to rate and review, also remember, if you want Spawn to be paired with a girl just say so in the reviews and i'll set up a poll for number one contender, until next time. Fight on true believers!


End file.
